1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronics module and, more particularly, to an electronics module that is configured to be plugged into an installation module, having an isolating element, which is operated via an operating means during an insertion process and a withdrawal process, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automation components that are used in an environment having a risk of explosions, electronics modules must be electrically deactivated before they can be removed from an installation module. Open spark gaps are thus avoided, in which case, in order to use electronics modules in explosive conditions, relatively large isolation separations, e.g., from about 2 to 3 mm, must be maintained for voltages of 10 to 30 volts to obtain safe disconnections of circuits, even at relatively low voltages.
In conventional electronics modules, a sliding contact spring is mounted on the operating means. The contract spring bridges two tin contact surfaces on a printed circuit board and thus connects the electronics module. This conventional design is disadvantageous in that this way of making contact is susceptible to wear. Contact problems can occur due to oxidation and wear on the contacts, caused by severe industrial environmental conditions such as dust, chemical substances, aggressive gases and vibration.
Moreover, compliance with predetermined isolation separations makes the design of an isolating element more difficult, when the assembly is subject to certain requirements and, in the case of isolating conventional elements with switches, it is necessary to make use of a large disproportionately shaped physical form because of the large isolation separations.